Dark corridors
by Switzerland4ever
Summary: as she ran through the house she understood. he wasn't mad about what she had done to him. he wanted revenge, he would enjoy breaking her. he worked so hard to fix her out of love she thought. and as he closed in she wispered. Jacob why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:why

No no no, this can't be happening. It must be a dream, a horrid terrible dream

But I knew it wasn't. I could never imagine such rage, violence and terror. No it must be real.

I ran through the house, the power was out and of course I tripped every time I checked to see if my pain was coming closer. When did this hallway get so long? I could hear him, slowly stalking me, enjoying the pain and horror I was feeling. Not on fours now, he wasn't angry; he was doing this for pleasure. He had accepted what happened a long time ago. Hadn't he? Maybe he could have been waiting, waiting for me to feel safe again, to slowly rip my happiness to shreds, no he wouldn't do that to me. He loved me didn'he? He had told me time and time again. For ever and always. He said it as a sick joke, always with a tinge of bitterness even at the best times. No he wouldn't change, that would be to quick. He wanted me to suffer, excruciatingly and for always. If he became what was natural for him it would be over all too soon. Door! I hit it at full speed, as I feel I grabbed the handle and turned it. As I did I turned, and there he was. Dark hair hanging in his eyes, his massive form blocking any was of escape, the one who had told me always he would be there for me, wait for me, care for me, love me. As I gazed up at him, terrified I prayed. Hey god, this may not be a good time but since I'm gonna die and all could you make it quick. But I knew I could never be so lucky, I would have to pay for what I did, did to him. My love. My healer. My personal sunshine, what a joke, there was nothing about thing huge mass of hurt coming towards me step at a time. Smiling. Why did I do it, why didn't I say no, why why why!? But it was to late now. I closed my eyes as I felt his heat radiate towards me. I could never hurt him. I love you as I closed my eyes I saw he was almost upon me Jacob.

Authors note: hello dear readers, I am not sure about this. Just something I thought of on the way home from school. Its my first story, the other one was written by one of my friends and I posted it for her. I hope you liked and if you read it [which I doubt] but hey give my a review, that would rock. Sooo that's it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He knew I was damaged, right from the beginning. I told him, so that there would be no doubt. After, _he_ left, I was a wreck and he saved me. He told me he loved me, and always would, he was nice, my own personal sunshine. But I told him I wasn't whole, I was damaged as I mentioned before. And he took it in stride. He was convinced he could heal me, love me enough to help. But I knew he couldn't, I let him try though. I figured I deserved him that much. He was so kind to me when I needed him, and he stayed when I was bad, and then again when it was worse. This was what he wanted, I told myself this over and over again. Night after night, hour after hour of just letting him touch me when I just sat there wishing it wasn't him.

_He _wouldn't come back, I knew it. But I also knew if he ever did I wouldn't be able to be faithful. I let myself think of _him_ when Jacob was out covering the grounds. That's the only time I let myself feel the pain he could only dim. I couldn't, wouldn't let him see me like this. I had to let him believe he had saved me. And he had, but I was no where near the way I was before. And when _he_ came back and said he loved me, I believed _him. _And I let him touch me, the way I said only Jacob would. Then _he_ left, I figured it was inevitable. _He_ could never love me, I wasn't what he needed, what he wanted. I was just plain old Bella, with brown hair, and brown eyes. Nothing all that remarkable about me, but he seamed to find something.

When _he_ left again I was devastated, but I didn't let Jacob see. No he would see right though it if I let myself slip, even the tiniest bit. Then he would know what happened, he would be angry, he would find _him_, hurt _him._ I couldn't let that happen. Ever.

But somewhere along the road I think he figured it out, he must have. Otherwise he wouldn't have cracked today, and I wouldn't be running for my life. No, he must know, if he didn't what reason would he have to be chasing me for pleasure, for the pleasure in my pain, the pain he inflicted. No, he knows. I couldn't have done something so terrible to make him like this could I?

Authors note: Hello my dear and very, very few readers. I wanted to say this is my first Fan fiction so I know it probably sucks. But hey! I'm making a A in Language Arts so no flames! This is supposed to be a bit confusing, this chapter is just a glipse of what was. Please Review!!


End file.
